


Mystery of Love

by DorianLandor



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot what plot(not really), young Jon and young Theon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianLandor/pseuds/DorianLandor
Summary: 很多时候琼恩真的很讨厌席恩和他愚蠢的笑容，更多时候他想自己可能更爱席恩。





	Mystery of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a backup of my work in case I lose it.  
> 一个PWP的备份，旧粮

“……所以别以为女孩儿能有多矜持，别以为她们脸红跑开就是拒绝了，”席恩咧出个笑容，他的脸有点泛红，也许并不，光线太暗琼恩看的不是很清楚，“她们只是等着你主动出击，身下早就湿透了。”

周围人的赞叹声让琼恩攥紧了酒杯。又是一次平淡无奇的晚餐，又是另一个席恩夸夸其谈的夜晚，琼恩仅剩的好心情又让席恩彻底毁了。前十几分钟他还和那些年轻人有说有笑，直到席恩大声讨论女人的声音吸引了所有人的注意力，现在他不得不被迫听席恩扯那些没用的了。

 _我干嘛在意？_ 琼恩反问自己，心里清楚答案却不想去挖掘。他当然会在意了，首先席恩是个惹人厌烦的家伙，毫无荣誉感，以和女人上床为荣，他高超的射箭技巧丝毫不能弥补品德上的败坏；其次，他可能的确——好吧，承认这个有点难——有些生气，鉴于两个星期前席恩还和他滚在一起。听上去很扯淡，做起来更扯淡，如果任何人问起来，琼恩会把一切怪罪于款待卡史塔克家的晚宴上多喝了几杯夏日红，席恩也一样，他们大概吵了一架，或者聊了几句，接下来的事琼恩记得不太清晰了，等他醒来发现旁边躺着父亲的赤身裸体的养子。

琼恩几乎要恐慌地发抖，一连几天都不敢直视史塔克大人的眼睛。席恩看上去毫不在意，甚至跃跃欲试再来一次。于是他们有了第二次，两个人在琼恩的房间里，兴奋异常，迫不及待，直到琼恩的老二在席恩的手里射出来。席恩要他也帮忙，“别像个该死的处男一样，”他拽着琼恩的领口吻他，“你第一次就做的不错，现在还害羞什么？”

坦诚而言，这种经历对琼恩来说很新奇，很容易令人着迷，更别提他和席恩得藏着这个秘密了。每次他和席恩在校场上对练，琼恩就尽量把注意力放在对方手里的剑上，他担心看到席恩的脸会联想到那些他绝不该回味的画面，秘密就会像破笼而出的渡鸦从他胸口飞走。同时他也感到不可思议，诸神啊，那可是席恩·葛雷乔伊，一刻不停地试图激怒琼恩的席恩，在做了那种事之前，除了席恩喜欢看他出丑，仿佛他们两个之间有什么可以聊的。

琼恩又喝了一杯麦酒，试图压下心里翻滚的不适。好吧，他和席恩……上床了，这有什么的？恐怕对于席恩来说他也不是第一个，所以在那之后席恩能像往常一样去妓院或者酒馆。他在这方面真是毫不挑剔，琼恩怀疑避冬镇上如今没有不矜持的适龄女孩儿没给他睡过。若是在之前，琼恩很容易就能忽略席恩的话，但现在，他努力了，没用。又一阵大笑响起，琼恩下意识去看席恩，发现对方也在目光炯炯地看着自己，他立刻移开眼睛，假装没看见似的喝了一口南瓜甜汤。

“要我说每个处男都应该去找个经验丰富的妓女尝试，”席恩下了结论，其他侍从抿嘴偷笑，“笑什么？别以为这条长桌上都是身经百战的男人。有的人的确会使剑，他其他地方的‘剑’用都没用过呢。”

琼恩真是受够了。他把酒杯拍在桌上，声音不大不小，足够让周围人留意到，坐在远处的人却不会听见。他站起来又撞上席恩的眼神，那只海怪又在笑，浅棕色的头发有些凌乱，蓝绿色的眼睛仿佛嘲笑他似的眯起来。琼恩才懒得管他的妓女故事，转身就走。夜晚还长，他还能找到其他事来做。

他的确找到了。校场上没人，爵士们回房间休息了，仆人们还在厨房里做事，校场上空无一人，琼恩无所事事地挥起钝剑砍着木头桩，他最初还打算练习射箭，这一向不是他的强项，以他看到弓箭就会想到席恩的脸而罢休。主厅里吃过晚餐的人陆续走出来了，琼恩把剑扔回兵器库，一抬头看到席恩倚着门口盯着他。

“你一会儿要去哪？”

 _关你什么事，_ 琼恩想，不知为何还是老实回答，“回房间。”

“这么早就回去？”席恩挑起眉毛。

琼恩忍不住了，“我去哪关你什么事？”

“干嘛这么气呼呼的？”席恩煞有介事地故意问他——琼恩打赌他就是故意的，“走吧，和我去神木林。”

“去那里干嘛？”

“暖和啊。”席恩看他的眼神仿佛在看一个疯子，“还是说你想在这里做？”

“你在说什么？做什么？”琼恩被他搞糊涂了。

席恩翻了个白眼，赶在琼恩留意到他的动作之前把兵器库的门摔在身后，在黑暗中一步步地走近不知所措的私生子。直到他走到琼恩的眼前，透过窗户泄露进来的月光打在他的脸上，琼恩才发现他的脸颊发红，吐息之间带着一股难以忽略的酒气。

“你到底喝了多少酒？”琼恩抱怨，试图让自己和对方分心，席恩可不吃这套。他突然抓住琼恩的肩膀，堵上琼恩因惊讶而略微张开的嘴巴。

夏日红的味道冲进琼恩的口腔，他知道自己应该做什么——把席恩推开，让他清醒点儿，然后赶紧逃离这个地方——相反的，他任由席恩舔进他的嘴里，任由他们唇舌交缠。直到他感觉到自己的老二发硬，席恩在解他的裤子才清醒了点儿，一把推开醉醺醺的棕发养子，瞪着他，努力克制，“你想要干什么！”

“干你啊，这不是很明显吗？”席恩笑起来，他想要伸手勾住琼恩的裤带，被后者一手挡开，“别告诉我你不想要，你一直在看我，别以为我没发现。”

“和那无关，你喝醉了估计都硬不起来。”琼恩有意嘲弄他，希望席恩恼羞成怒然后罢休，谁知他竟然无动于衷。

“那你可真不了解我。”席恩猛地抓过琼恩的手碰到自己的胯部，“虽然还没完全硬起来，这还不算吗？”

琼恩一把抽了回去，他的脸颊发烫，希望席恩没有注意到，“你简直疯了，你要是想解决就自己去找个妓女，别来烦我！”

席恩爆发出一声大笑。

“噢天哪，听听你说的话，你就像个嫉妒的村妇！”他没再试图碰琼恩，弯着腰笑个不停，“我就知道你会这样，太有意思了，等我有了岩妻你还不会气得要死？”

琼恩冷着脸一把推开他，席恩还在笑个不停，压根没注意到琼恩有多生气似的。等他推开大门，身后传来一声藏着笑意的叫喊，“你又要去哪？”

琼恩没回答，于是席恩接着喊道，“你真的不想去神木林吗？”

琼恩觉得自己已经没那么渴望解决马裤里的问题了，他回头瞪了一眼席恩，后者靠在架子上继续大声笑起来，丝毫不在意他的感受。琼恩怒气冲冲地往自己的房间走去，甚至懒得关心周围有没有人注意到他们俩。事实证明席恩是个十足的混球，一切所作所为都是为了取乐，琼恩完全是被利用了。

显然，想通整件事没那么容易。第二天琼恩一整天都在生闷气，他有意忽略了席恩的存在，却没法略过对方一直在高谈阔论的音调。席恩表现得好像昨天什么都没发生，本该是好事，但琼恩仍然很生气。被人利用的感觉一直在折磨他，促使他练习时挥剑的力度比以前更强，满脑子都在想席恩哈哈大笑的样子，策略上几乎输给了罗柏每次精心策划的进攻，而在和席恩对练时又显得无比激进，罗德利克爵士不得不拉住他，“这可不是战场，你拿的也不是木剑！”

琼恩闷闷地点头，瞥了一眼席恩，发现对方又在笑了。以前席恩的笑容最多是招人烦，现在琼恩更想给他的脸来上一拳，直到棕发男孩儿哭起来求他住手。

罗柏明显感到哪里不对劲，等午饭开始后，他坐到琼恩旁边，后者浑身僵硬，完全不想和自己的哥哥说话，他看到罗柏那张认真的脸就知道对方要问什么了。

“你还好吧？”罗柏说，“你今天一直心不在焉的，没发现罗德利克都有些生气了吗？”

琼恩拿了一块苹果派咬一口，含糊地回应，“真的？我没发现。”

“你知道，如果出了什么问题你完全可以告诉我的。”

 _关于妓女的问题吗？_ 琼恩没好气地想着，嘴上却说，“没问题，我好得很。”

“你们俩在说什么呢？”席恩突然插进来，他大咧咧地坐到琼恩对面，装出一副好奇的样子。肯定是装的，席恩以前没事的时候从不加入他们的谈话，只会等着罗柏叫他过来。琼恩真不知道罗柏为什么对席恩那么友好。

“我说苹果派太干了。”罗柏耸耸肩，琼恩迅速瞥了他一眼，惊讶为什么罗柏不愿意让席恩知道。

“是吗？”席恩狐疑地看了看他，话题矛头又立刻直至琼恩，“雪诺，你今天怎么像疯了似的，不知道剑头不能指着别人吗？”

琼恩可以假装没听到的，但是那声“雪诺”太刺耳了，他立刻嘶声呛了回去，“怎么，当我的手下败将让你这么不舒服？”

席恩眯起眼睛，翘起一边嘴角，“你最好再说一遍。”

“手下败将。”琼恩重复，真想现在就揍上席恩那张脸，“再来一次我还能打败你。”

席恩把手里的酒杯摔在桌上，仍然在微笑，但脸上是挑衅的表情，“你真是高估自己了，琼恩·雪诺。”

罗柏的声音打断他们俩的对峙，“你们俩有完没完？被人发现你们俩打架就完了，父亲会知道的！”

“没关系，我们不会做那种低级的事，”席恩轻描淡写地说，看都没看罗柏，“雪诺和我只是想对练一下，磨练技巧而已。”

“保证会让你难以忘怀。”琼恩冷冷地说，席恩听后只是咧嘴微笑。

“好吧，你们真是——”罗柏无奈地压低声音，“别打的太厉害了，行吗？我会帮你们掩饰的。”

席恩点头，“我会手下留情的。”

“你最好别。”琼恩咬咬牙，站起来转身走出主厅。

没人注意到他们：侍从们大多数更留神彼此开玩笑，年轻的骑士们也聚在一起说个没完，凯特琳夫人不见踪影，史塔克大人去和学士讨论琐事。琼恩巴不得如此。他走进兵器库拿了一把钝剑，席恩也一样，然后叫住了他，“我们去神木林。”

“凭什么？”

“凭我们要是被你父亲大人抓住了下场不太好，”席恩耸肩，“好歹找个僻静的地方吧。”

琼恩看他一眼，不着痕迹地点头。说老实话，他现在就想给这个混蛋一个教训，至于在哪无所谓，地点不重要。他没等席恩，手里抓着护甲，大跨步迈向神木林的入口，一直走到林子深处的温泉池附近，把护甲套在身上，转身迫不及待地抬起手臂，剑头对准席恩，后者还一副满不在乎的样子。

“瞧你这幅模样，你是真的生气，是不是？”席恩还在整理他身上的木质护甲，都没抬眼看琼恩。

琼恩没回答，向席恩走了一步。他真想看这家伙倒在地上连连求饶的样子。

“因为妓女的事儿？”席恩终于扬起头，一抹揶揄浮现在他红润的嘴上，“你那么好奇，我可以考虑下次带你一起去。”

“得了吧，我对你的故事一点都不感兴趣！”琼恩喝道。

棕发男孩儿抬起手里的剑，“你表现的可不是这样，你该学着隐藏自己的情绪，”下一秒他迅速向前迈了几步打上琼恩的剑身，琼恩往后退了一小步，“你不会真的以为我是来和你对练的吧？”

 _不然还能是什么？_ 琼恩皱眉，他发现席恩可能真的没那么打算，他摆出了进攻的姿势，但脸上吊儿郎当的表情压根没摘掉，听着也没刚才那么生气，“我不在乎。”

席恩顾自嘀咕了一句，琼恩突然迈步，前两下佯攻被席恩挡住，最后直袭席恩的腹部，对方竟也微微侧身躲了过去。琼恩抿紧嘴，猛然向席恩的肩膀挥去，在席恩侧身作出防御时突然收手打中他的胸口。

席恩踉跄着退后一步，“如果我的弓箭在手你早就倒地了。”

“想都别想。”琼恩哼道，在席恩猛然进攻时抬剑挡住，却在下一刻被海怪一脚踹上腹部，要不是穿着护甲他肯定倒下了。

“来啊，你不是很生气吗？”席恩大声说，很兴奋，“向我进攻吧——”

他还没说完琼恩就抬臂挥剑冲过去，席恩边退后边躲过他的三次攻击，愤怒让他不顾技巧，最后一下直接朝席恩的胸口砍去，后者眼疾手快地横过剑柄挡在正中央，琼恩整个人都压了过来，直到席恩后背撞在树干上发出砰的一声，脸色凝重地盯着琼恩。

琼恩狠狠瞪过去，席恩动了动嘴唇，“真热(hot)。”

“你输了，快求饶。”琼恩没理他，席恩挑起眉毛。

“你是聋了还是怎么，没听到我刚才说什么？”

琼恩顿住了，突然感觉不太确定席恩刚才什么意思。他以为席恩只是在抱怨天气。

“我说你这样子真辣，尤其现在，气呼呼的，动作粗鲁，像个——”席恩笑起来，并不是嘲弄，“惹你生气太容易了，把你气成这样才是挑战。”

琼恩这才发现席恩的眼睛有多蓝，额前的棕发有多柔软，他几乎要往后退去，“我们还在对练。”

“是啊，你一副要吃人的模样。”席恩表示赞同，然后舔了下嘴唇，唇瓣无比湿润，“我投降。”

琼恩愣了一下，忘了自己刚才有多生气，等他放下剑，席恩仍然站在原地没动，摆出任人宰割的样子，没之前那么咄咄逼人了。

“你是故意的。”琼恩笃定地说，他也一动没动，离着席恩的嘴唇那么近，感觉自己好像没那么生气了。席恩没回答，阳光透过层层树枝照在他的脸上，琼恩看到他的睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀轻颤，闪着光，令人着迷。他屏息向席恩的脸贴去，直到他们两个的嘴唇覆在一起。

席恩的嘴里还有麦酒的味道，琼恩轻吮他的下唇时，席恩前倾上身，手搭在他的肩膀，等他们与彼此分开，琼恩才发现他在解自己的护甲。

“你该看看你自己不高兴又憋着谁都不告诉的脸。”席恩嘲笑道，“磨磨唧唧的像个娘们儿——噢！”

他没把话说完，可能是琼恩把他推得太狠了，“现在谁叫得像个娘们儿了？”琼恩逼近他，眼里闪过一丝狡黠和报复成功的愉悦。

“斤斤计较的小孩儿。”席恩眯起眼。

“你比我大不了多少。”

“但比你成熟得多，”席恩边说边摘掉自己身上的护甲，琼恩发觉他想干什么时不确定地退后半步，被席恩一把抓住手腕，“这回你可别想跑。”

琼恩咕哝一声，和席恩一起把身上的护甲带上钝剑扔到一边，心急火燎地黏上彼此的嘴巴，直到席恩靠着树干滑到树根，伸长腿卡在琼恩的腰部两侧。琼恩已经硬得没法回头了，他把嘴唇滑下去咬住席恩的脖子，后者轻哼一声，手探到他的两腿间隔着马裤摸他的硬挺，琼恩差点抬头看他在干嘛，却被席恩搂住肩膀按回颈侧，“继续，别停。”

被人命令是如此不爽，让琼恩愈发用力地啃咬那片细腻的肌肤，前几秒席恩咬着嘴唇没发出任何声音，琼恩毫不留情地也把手干脆摸进他裤子里，满意地听到对方低吟了一声。席恩干脆抽回手反而插入他的头发，揪着他的黑发回报他刚才的举动。琼恩用膝盖强硬地岔开他的大腿，胯部狠狠挤压着中央。喘息和衣料摩挲的声音回荡在耳边，黑发男孩儿因性欲勃发而气喘吁吁，甚至担心自己喘气声音太大传到城中央，但席恩含糊的咒骂和呜咽声分明更响，而他似乎并不在意，专心沉浸在释放前的准备活动中。

琼恩解开自己的裤子，硬挺的阴茎贴到了席恩敞开的腹部，后者呻吟一声，灰蓝色眼睛闪着光，按耐不住地也把自己的老二解放出来。两个人额头抵着额头，嘴唇湿润，前额冒着细细一层汗，琼恩抓住席恩的性器和自己的握在一起，没轻没重地揉捏起来，咽下快脱口而出的厚重喘息。后者压根没想压抑自己的声音，他歪过头贴上琼恩的侧脸，红润的薄唇蹭着耳廓，温热的吐息不断喷洒着，断断续续的呻吟从喉咙里溜出。

“就是这样，操，再用力点，雪诺，你——”席恩叫了一声，琼恩正用手指刮过顶端的马眼来表达对某个称呼的不满，“你可真是个混蛋。”席恩继续说，勾着嘴角，显然乐在其中。

“彼此彼此。”琼恩回敬他，努力不去看席恩的嘴唇。他真想吻他，给席恩一个野蛮粗鲁的、喘不过气的深吻，用牙齿碾压下唇直到出血，直到唾液流出他的嘴角。他这么想着，席恩侧头发现了他的眼神，露出欠揍的嘲弄笑容，开口想要说什么令人恼火的嘲讽，琼恩没给他这个机会，立刻堵上那张嘴。

一切都在按部就班地进行着。他咬着席恩的嘴唇，手上为席恩撸动性器，温泉的蒸汽腾腾和阳光把他们熏得暖暖的。席恩的皮肤温热，开始发红，琼恩放过他的嘴重新回到脖子，一口含住不停滚动的喉结，用舌尖有一下没一下地舔着。棕发男孩儿噎了一下，也把手伸向身下，和琼恩握在一起。琼恩几乎要停下手里的动作，干脆把脑袋埋在席恩的脖颈里，持续不断地吸着他的脖子。

他以前不会这么做，席恩不愿让自己看上去太放浪形骸，但他现在忍不住，想到那些妓女会争先恐后地吻着席恩留下痕迹，他就感到怒气腾升。他打定主意，用更深更持久的吻痕覆盖那些淡红色的印记，他坚持这么做，扯着席恩的头发以防对方抗拒。但席恩丝毫没有躲避，反而侧头暴露出更多。他们啃咬彼此像狼林里的野兽，琼恩把手伸到席恩的后腰，按着凹陷的那处，席恩开始颤抖，张口含住琼恩的耳垂，快感像雨一样落在浑身上下。

“琼恩。”席恩叫着，声音模糊不清，但琼恩听得懂，“琼恩，我就要——我就要——”

声音消失了，取而代之的是猛然吸气和下体的抽动。精液洒到琼恩的小腹上，席恩的高潮和手同时鼓舞着他。他抬眼看向对方，父亲的养子也在凝视着他，嘴唇红的一塌糊涂，头发凌乱，脖子上布满吻痕，被他撸射过的模样，令琼恩阴茎抽动的模样，好像只有他才能看到这样的席恩。手上的动作加快，十几秒后琼恩也射了出来，席恩的肚子上顿时变得糟糕一片。他喘着气，跪在席恩的身上失神地看着他，唇上传来轻柔的触感，只是一瞬，席恩就把他推开。

“混蛋，你把我的衣服都弄脏了。”席恩说，琼恩只想笑，他真想知道当席恩发现自己脖子上的斑驳时是什么表情。

琼恩坐到一旁，看着席恩脱下所有的衣服直到赤身裸体，踏着地上的石头迈入温泉里。看在诸神的份儿上，他的衣服上还沾着精液，就这么扔到一旁不管了。

琼恩迟疑了一会儿，打算也这么干，然后突然踏进池水中，溅起水花洒到席恩的脸上。海怪挑起眉毛，毫不客气地捧水还击，琼恩大笑，在水雾中抓住席恩的手腕，猛然把他拉近自己，席恩柔软的头发和狡猾的眼睛充斥了他的视野，放荡不羁，却又如此美丽。

“幼稚。”琼恩评价道，席恩的嘴唇微翘，“彼此彼此。”

他们接吻，彼此相拥，懒得管神木林外临冬城的喧嚣，将这份美好持续到永远。

END.


End file.
